


i'll follow you anywhere.

by lunreclpse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunreclpse/pseuds/lunreclpse
Summary: seven minutes in heaven. that's it. that's what brought draco malfoy and harry potter back to having a burning hatred for each other. but is it really hatred? or them just digging the hole of lies even deeper? i guess they'll just have to be forced to be in each others company to really know. for who could ever admit to loving their enemy?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. he trusted you.

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! thank you so much for deciding to read my book! i just have few things to tell you before you begin. there will be no capitals in this book, i am just not particularly fond of them. i hope you enjoy!

pansy parkinson was begging draco malfoy to come to the hogwarts reunion party, trying excruciatingly hard to persuade him that "everything will be different now" and "no one will be petty like they were in year 3!". what a load of shit! draco would bet her 1,000 gallons that hermione granger will give him a cold look, cho chang will give him side eye. he just didn't fit in with the kids from hogwarts, or at least the kids from the other houses. he really could only bare talking to ravenclaws and hufflepuffs. 

"we are going to this party, draco!" pansy smiled, leaning in toward him; her cleavage poking out of her tight, black sequence dress. 

draco found it revolting how bad pansy would beg for him sometimes. their little fling had been over for years, but somehow she still found it acceptable for herself to do stuff like that. 

"pansy, darling, there is no way in hell i'm going to this party." draco sneered, he was tired of her trying to convince him over, and over and , ove-

"blaise will be there! please draco, do this for me. you owe me anyways." and his thought was interrupted. she unbuttoned the top button of his black top as her voice bounced off the walls.

sometimes he wondered why he kept her around. but he figured he admired pansy, maybe he loved her. she had always been there for him in his darkest of times. he considered her his friend, well most of the time he did. be he obviously knew what would come next from her, she always uses this particular reason to get him to do things for her. 

"and what do i owe you for?" draco smiled, laughing at the fact that pansy obviously wanted to screw one of his closest friends tonight. 

and it wasn't like it was a first, draco couldn't even count the amount of times he had walked in on pansy and blaise back in the dorms at hogwarts. it was honestly vile, just go to the room of requirement like everyone else did. 

"for um.." pansy thought hard for something he could have possibly done to her, i mean, draco was the most petty and cold person she had ever met, it wasn't that hard.

"you didn't talk to me for two years after the war!" she smiled, inferring draco doesn't feel the best for not keeping in touch after he left during the war .

"you know what, fuck off pansy!" draco said, he summoned his jacket and shoes over to him. 

draco thought that if he went to this party, it would be the last time pansy would be able to use this excuse. it was a small price to pay in his mind, one more big party instead of one hundred more small ones. 

"yes! thank you!" she giggled, she stood up, throwing her arms around draco's neck. she shoved her nose into his cold neck, the sequence of her dress scratched the pale skin of his face. 

draco pushed his shoes onto his feet, he couldn't believe that he had a chance of seeing gryffindors right now, he tried to best to make a vow to himself that he would only see them in the daily prophet from now on. pansy knew about this oath, that's why she had a smirk plastered across her face. 

"what are you smirking at?" he spat, he knew exactly what pansy was thinking. he always knew what she was thinking, she was the most predictable person he has ever met. 

"oh... nothing." she laughed, running a hand through her damaged black hair. 

"will we be apparating then?" draco asked her, he stood up from his sofa. as soon as he did he was relieved of the uncomfortable pain of his silver serpent stabbing his thin stomach. 

"yes!" pansy said with excitement. 

draco walked over to her and took her hand, feeling the warmth of her skin around his. draco tried his concentrated on " hogwarts reunion party " without getting distracted

suddenly draco felt like he was being sucked through a tight rubber tube. it felt like his skin was being scraped down a glass window, his face distorting in the most frightening way. draco always liked to open his eyes exactly at the split second he would apparate, it looked like he was in a giant ball of lint, except he had blinding light flashing his eyes. but as soon as the adventure started, it ended. he felt his shoes smack against the ground, his hair nearly losing its shape from the wind he created. 

"well here we are!" pansy smiled, she held draco's hand so tight he nearly lost all feeling. 

he yanked his hand away from her, giving her a look of disgust. he ran his other hand through his hair, trying his best to fix the shape without looking in a mirror. he looked down at his body, he was wearing a simple outfit her wore all the time; black dress pants, a black collared shirt, black dress shoes, and his signature serpent belt. he actually decided to spice it up today and add silver some rings. 

when he looked up from his body he saw a sight that he least wanted to see, he and pansy were standing in front of a 12 grimmauld place. 

"you have got to be fucking kidding me." draco muttered under his breath, not wanting pansy to hear his irritation. 

"oh shut up you big baby, you haven't seen him in five years. it's just water under the bridge now . " pansy said, she said it in an annoyed tone.

water under the bridge? is she serious? harry potter is hands down the person he was the meanest to during his adventures at hogwarts. sometimes he actually felt a little guilty for how he treated potter. well... he didn't exactly feel guilty, he would say he felt _bad._

"well, let's go in then." pansy smiled, she grabbed his hand again. can't she take a hint? 

pansy dragged draco up the steps, his arm nearly limp with regret. the cement pulled at the bottom of his shoes as he tried to resist pansy's strength, but he finally gave in. as he was pushed through the door frame the scent of fire whiskey brushed against his face, it burnt his nostrils. he felt kind of dizzy actually, the smell was just that strong. pansy took hold of his arm, trying balancing him out. 

"where is everyone?" pansy guessed, looking into draco's gray eyes. 

"probably upstairs." he glanced over at the old, black steps that lead up to his inevitable doom.

he was seriously dreading this moment, everyone he ever knew at hogwarts was going to be up those very stairs. there probably wasn't one person he didn't recognize, there probably wasn't one person that didn't recognize him. 

"they are indeed upstairs." a raspy voice said from the corner, the voice came from the dark 

emerging from the dark was the most ragged looking house elf he had seen in years. his skin looked like leather, aged and dirty. his nose was flopped down across his face, nearly covering him entirely. but his eyes match him perfectly, crystal blue; much like draco's own. the house elf eyes were sad, his eyelids were drooping down. but draco recognized this house elf, he looked like none other that kreature. it was indeed kreature the house elf of black. 

"kreature?" draco's eyebrows shot up in question.

kreature looked back up at him, trying to see his face better. as soon as he did he was almost surprised to see mr. malfoy at this house, even when his school enemy has taken over. 

"im not sure if mistress would be happy to see you in this house, mr. malfoy. your father was a coward." kreature grimaced. 

draco's face cringed as he took in what kreature had just said. he could feel pansy's gaze on him, she squeezed his hand tighter; sometimes she just wished that draco would let her comfort him. but this was just the same as always, draco tugged his hand away. 

"oh please, kreature. shut your mouth." draco spat,

kreature began to back into the dark once again, his body disappeared in a matter of seconds. 

"don't listen to him draco, lets just go upstairs." pansy looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowed with empathy for her life long friend. 

she reached for his hand once again, draco let her slide her fingers in between his. he was very reluctant, but he knew he wouldn't go up the stairs if she didn't drag him there. 

it was really one step at a time, they walked up the stairs slower that filch would run in the great hall. as they worked their way up the light began to be revealed. the blinding yellow hurt draco's eyes. 

"well isn't it the one and only pansy parkinson and draco malfoy." a familiar voice boomed. 

the light was suddenly blocked by the figure standing in the door frame. it was blaise, his childhood dorm buddy, pansy's ex-lover. blaise reached his hand out to them. 

"hi!" pansy smiled, she took his lonely hand. 

she ran the rest of the way up the stairs, her dress slightly riding up in the back. as soon as she reached the last step she threw her arms around zabini's neck, she hugged him like she hadn't seen him in months. draco wouldn't be surprised if everyone in this party heard her high pitched giggle. 

draco pushed the two of the out of the way so he finished the steep steps, as soon as he emerged into the light he felt all eyes in his direction, its really not like he didn't expect that. he threw his hands into his pockets as he scanned the room, every head turning in their direction. he saw people he actually never wanted to see again, longbottom, looney lovegood, granger, the weasley's..

abruptly all of the whispers in the room were out of focus, everything and everyone moved in slow motion. he felt his palms become sweaty, his pale face heated up and became rosy. it felt like every being in the world didn't matter, well except for the one his eyes were fixated on. it felt like every drop of pain in him seized for this one moment. he hated the way this felt, he hated him with every inkling of emotion he had, but he still couldn't take his eyes away. he looked nearly the same, his skin was a deep tan, he looked like a glazed over maple sugar cookie. his eyes were as green as ever, they squeezed his very soul as he looked nearly into them, he was the only being who wasn't looking at draco in the entire room. his jet black hair looked as soft as a feather, it looked almost the same as it had in third year, short but not too short. it was the chosen one, well the chosen of the light. 

as soon as he saw harry's head turn toward him, he looked away. everything speed itself back up again, his hearing returning to the sharp way it usually was. his feeling of euphoria faded away, a new feeling, stress, replaced it. he needed to get out of the spot he was standing in.

he shoved one foot in front of the other, heading to the bar area. he needed to get himself a much needed drink. as soon as he got to the bar his hands tangled into the table cloth, he wiped the sweat of his skin away. he reached for a shot glass, trying to find the most matched his energy, he grabbed a gray one. he moved at a rapid pace, shooting his hand to the fire whiskey, pouring himself his first shot of the night. 

he slammed it, keeping his eyes facing the ceiling. the hairspray like mixture burned his esophagus, it felt amazing. the relief was deafening. as he continued to take in this feeling he felt someone inch behind him, the presents spiked his reflexes. 

"wow malfoy, you've grown to be so..." the chosen one tried hard to figure out the perfect word to represent what he had just seen draco do, "tolerant." 

draco turned his head slowly to see none other than, harry potter. he was more polished than when he last saw him a few moments ago, hair pushed back, shirt straightened out. he could really only ask himself questions, he couldn't really process what was happening. why would harry potter be voluntarily talking to him right now? after everything that happened?

"thanks? i guess.." draco squinted, the burn of the fire whiskey still lingering in his throat. 

" so ... " harry blinked; they let the silence fall over them .

this was the bad kind of silence though, awkward, uncomfortable. all draco wanted to do was walk away, he walked to disapparate out of here, he wanted to be in his bed, alone. but his feet kept him glued, he tried to lift them but they wouldn't budge, he tried to speak but nothing came out. his lips wouldn't move. this was one of the most umcomfotable moments of his existence. they continued to stare into each others eyes, this felt like it would last forever. 

"..hey!! i have a question!!" ginny weasley shouted over all the voices in the room; she stood on a brown faux leather chair. 

thank god for ginny weasley in this instant, draco could nearly hug her. well.. maybe not. the weasley's are revolting to him, but he could at least listen to what she was about to say, he'll at least give her that. now that his feet could move, he turned his body toward her; potter did the same. 

"you guy want to play seven minutes in heaven?!" she shrieked, the annoying side of her seeping through her voice. 

everyone in the room cheered, except for draco. of course, the one time he decided to listen to a weasley this is what comes out of her mouth. he felt like he couldn't speak, the mix of the confusion of harry, and the anger at ginny not mixing well in his brain. 

he heard harry say jumbled words, he was standing three feet away from him and he still couldn't hear. but, he decided to follow him. draco wasn't really looking where he was going, he was just following the dark blue blur that were harry's dark wash jeans. he was staring off into space, wondering, how could harry not be upset with him right now? 

"okay, who wants to pick the people first?" ginny asked in almost a whisper. of course pansy parkinson's hand shot up first . 

pansy has always been the type of girl to get involved at parties. wether it was drinking games, or darts, she was always there; front and center. draco actually found this quite annoying about her, he always has to clean up the mess in the end. 

"pansy!" ginny giggled, leaning slowly out of her chair. 

draco swore to god if pansy picked him he was going to kill her! the last thing he wanted right now was another awkward experience with a random girl. he just wanted to go hide in a guest room until this night was peacefully over. 

"i pick, harry potter and..." thank merlin, draco thought " draco malfoy ! " 

draco felt his whole body go hot, his entire body was practically turning red. he felt every single set of eyes on him.. again. his hands felt even more clammy then they were before. and the cherry on the cake, oh the cherry on the cake was that harry potter was staring at him as well, waiting for him to get up and get in that closet. 

harry felt shaky, he couldn't believe that someone as nice as ginny would even have the idea to do this. he stood up, walking over to very the closet on the other side of the room. harry felt his ears go numb as soon as he touched the cold door knob to his own extra closet. now all he needed was his chosen buddy, malfoy. but harry didn't have terrible feeling about the pale man anymore, he let everything go a very long time ago. at least he thought he did. 

draco stood slowly, making dead eye contact with potter. his eyes were reeling him in but he just couldn't move. again, his feet wouldn't let him. he felt like the tin man when his joints hadn't been oiled, he felt like he was in a glass box and everyone was examining him. he felt like he couldn't breathe. 

"hurry up, we don't have all night, malfoy." harry boomed toward draco. 

the very sound of his voice somehow oiled his joints, he sprung into almost a fast walk. so many things were going through his mind right now, what would they talk about? would they even talk? would they even make a sound? 

"as, soon as that door closes. the timer starts." ginny smiled devilishly. 

harry looked draco in his gray eyes in that moment and wanted to disappear, they both did. they both were dreading these short seven minutes. but time wouldn't start until they were in there so, potter began turning the knob slowly, obviously not wanting this either.

as soon as the closet door opened draco slid inside, the darkness taking over his view. he observes everything around him, making sure he wouldn't embarrass himself by knocking into anything. there were no clothes or anything hanging on the rod above his head, there was nothing in the corners, there was just nothing. malfoy's attention came back to the fact of what was actually happening when he heard the closet door shut, he might just have to apparate right here, right now, but he couldn't. he knew he couldn't. 

he felt harry's fire whiskey scented breathe hit his face. he tried his best to back up more but he was already against the wall. they stood in absolute silence. draco was surprised that he couldn't hear the others speaking about what might he happening in here. 

"... i-i actually really hoped you wouldn't show up tonight." harry whispered nervously, not wanting anyone to hear what he was saying. his whole body shook profusely. 

"what?" draco said, disgust and fear clouding his face. thank god harry couldn't see it. 

why would harry even say that? i mean if it was the truth, then it was that simple. but he seemed okay with draco out there. he actually came up to him himself! if harry potter tried to blame this on him he would lose his mind! 

"you heard me." harry spat. a sudden turn in the energy he was producing. 

harry seemed upset, did he moments before? was draco being blind? what happened? he was confused to the point of almost silence, but draco knew himself. the was bound to comeback at him with something; anything. 

" well im so sorry that harry fucking potter didn't get what he wanted. suck it up! plus it wasn't even my idea to come here, blame pansy." draco spat, trying to back into the wall even more. 

perhaps if he backed up enough, he would just walk right through the wall. he needed to get out of this situation.

"you really haven't changed have you? still caring about my name and what that name is associated with. you don't even know me, malfoy. " harry shook his head, looking up at the ceiling . an ear to ear grin of hate appearing on his face.

harry felt like he was back in 4th year all over again, draco taking every single chance he had to make fun of him. he suddenly laughed out of anger, he really thought he had let all this go ages ago, maybe he didn't.

"i don't want to know you! famous harry potter, can't even go a day without talking about his past." draco was trying to come up with anything to say. he was rusty on the whole 'i hate harry potter!' thing. he could hear his own adolescence dripping through his voice.

"oh shut the fuck up malfoy! how about we talk about your past huh? weren't you were a death eater? will your father hear about this now?" harry crossed his arms, his voice got louder with every word. 

lucius malfoy, his story was honestly sad. he was executed due to his crimes a few years back. the day it happened draco felt a loss and a victory. he felt like he could be himself with no judgement; be whoever he wanted to be. but that still didn't excuse the fact that his father was just killed. it was a bittersweet pain, it really was. seeing his mother sad was the worst part. 

draco felt his cheeks heat up with anger . who the fuck does potter think he is? he is literally the one who started all of this. he didn't take his hand, not the other way around. draco will never forget that. this isn't his fault, it couldn't be. 

"how dare you speak of my father that way?!" draco yelled, shoving harry into the wall. now not caring what the people outside the closet might be thinking. 

they stood there, faces three inches apart for many seconds, they didn't almost were able to ignore what was happening in this split second. just savoring each others eyes, each others scent. their faces did still have their angry expressions on them, but their eyes didn't. but soon enough they realized that they were looking into each others eyes for far to long. draco shoved himself back. 

"i still fucking hate you, potter." draco spat, furious with the man standing before him. 

harry smiled to himself, feeling the hatred flood into his veins. he just could't believe they were acting like this, even after not seeing each other for years, they still acted like children. 

"yeah, i hate you too." 

***

draco thrashed around in his bed. his sheets pulling at his slicked with sweat body. why couldn't his mind stop roaming? he hated when he did this to himself, he hated how he over-thought every single thing that happened in his life, it was his biggest weakness. he wished he could just leave himself alone. 

he was remembering the night in the astronomy tower. the night he regretted more than anything. he was indeed the chosen one, but he still couldn't do it. the dark lord _chose him,_ and he still couldn't follow through with the plan. he felt like nothing, he felt weak. he felt like his father would never speak to him again. in those months, he was at his lowest point.

 _"don't you understand?"_ echoed in his mind over, and over again. he couldn't get it to stop, he could't stop the entire memory from playing. 

_"snape! he trusted you! ...fight back! you coward! fight back!"_ ripped through every single inch of his body, he actually felt bad for potter for the very first time that night. he never understood why the dark lord hated him so much, he never would. even if you explained every little detail, he still never would. 

but the one thing he wanted more than anything is to go back in time. you know what he would do? he wouldn't seek his fathers approval so much, he knows now where that got him. 

just that one simple feeling fading, would change everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! this is my first chapter! i hope you enjoyed! if you did, i would love some feedback in the comments! thank you <3


	2. light blue walls

" hermione , i will repeat this again , nothing happened in the closet . " harry said dully ; throwing his head back in annoyance . 

hermione granger hadn't changed a bit their adventures . she still fact checked every little thing . her bushy hair lying on her head a little neater that it did in first year . harry still loved her endlessly , he wouldn't last two minutes without her . 

" but i heard you two in a row ! just tell me what you said ! " she pulled his shaggy black hair as she walked by ; carrying her tea and book carefully enough . 

" it got out of hand . " harry shook his head , remembering what him and draco malfoy had said the night before . 

" what did . " hermione said as soon as she swallowed her gulp of tea . 

" talking about the past . i assumed it would be water under the bridge now . but it just came out . i wanted to stop myself but i still have so much anger toward the creepy bloke . " harry rubbed his eyes aggressively , not wanting to look into hermione's . 

harry began to feel claustrophobic ; he felt the walls closing in around him as he covered his eyes . his whole body began to feel hot , sweat building up on the small of his back . the memories flooding into his mind . not thinking about malfoy for months didn't make him forget anything that happened . 

" harry , i'm sure what you said isn't as terrible as what malfoy said . he has always had something to say about one of us . " hermione opened her book slowly , not wanting to look like her attention was somewhere other than the conversation they were having about the blond haired , gray eyed man they knew of so well , but actually knew so little about . 

"hermione , i asked him if his father would ' hear about this now ' . " harry admitted . he felt terrible for saying that , even to malfoy .

he shouldn't have have stooped to as low as a level as that . he knew how it felt for someone to talk about his dead parents . so why would he do that to someone else ? because it was draco malfoy he was speaking to . 

hermione didn't respond to him for minutes . her throat clogged by the surprise that harry would say such a terrible thing . she wanted to tell him that it wasn't a foul thing to say , but she would be telling a lie . 

" harry , i don't know what you want me to tell you . i know that you are seeking reassurance that you were in the right . but how can i provide that when you know i would be lying . " she said exactly what she was thinking . that is why harry always relied on hermione for the real truth . 

" i just feel bad . i shouldn't have said that , i know what he's feeling now . " harry wiped his forehead of his own sweat . his mind roaming . 

" harry , are you feeling bad for draco malfoy ? " ron's voice flowed through his ears .

of course ronald weasley had been eavesdropping on their conversation . 

" yes . " harry admitted , not wanted to meet eyes with a single person in the room . 

" that's a first . " ron laughed as he walked past him . 

but is it really the first time harry has felt bad for something he did to draco ? no . 

*** 

" pansy , this is single handedly the ugliest shirt i have ever seen . " draco whined toward pansy . she was holding a navy blue button up top with boats on it . 

draco has felt sweaty and flustered ever since he battled with his own mind in his king size bed ; only two nights before . all he wanted to do was make everything around him disappear ; never to have another feeling again . 

" baby , it's not that ugly ... " pansy looked the shirt up and down , slowly . " no , yeah , its ghastly . " pansy shoved the top back onto the rack of the muggle shop . 

draco wiped the sweat off of his neck . his arm falling limp at his side in tiredness . 

pansy noticed draco being lethargic all day . she just guessed he was probably hung over . draco tended to drink himself into oblivion from time to time . 

" draco ? " pansy asked , laying her warm hand on draco's cold , but sweaty cheek . 

" what ? " he spat back at her , obviously not wanted to be outside of the manor . 

" how much did you drink last night ? " 

draco knew straight away why she would ask this . i mean , if it was the other way around , draco would be asking her the same thing . but sadly , pansy wasn't wrong . draco indeed got highly drunk last night ; wanting so desperately to stop thinking about scarhead . 

" maybe . " draco mumbled , ashamed of himself even thought pansy didn't _really_ know why . 

" draco malfoy , you can't keep doing this to yourself . you look terrible . " she pulled his messy platinum hair out of his eye . the skin below sticky . 

draco walked slowly out of the small corner of the store they were in , making it into the general part of the story before pansy . but draco wished , more than anything , that he would have stayed his ass put in the corner . 

across the store he saw the one person that has been on his mind for every second of the past two days . _harry potter ._ shit . 

draco was glued to the hardwood floor once he saw the bloke . his shiny black hair a mess on top of his head ( as it always was ) . his forest green crewneck , loose against his tan body . his plump , pink lips , smothered in lip balm . he was holding a pair of red , plaid pajama trousers . his glasses looking the same as they always have . round . 

" draco , what are you staring a- , oh shit . " pansy nearly shouted . can she be quiet ? 

harry whipped his head around to stare right at draco . neither of the boys could move an inch . not knowing if they wanted to . 

draco didn't want memories to be coming back , but they did . draco pictured third year harry potter , walking toward him . _" shut up malfoy . "_

draco urgently wanted to open his mouth and say a sly remark . but he couldn't . harry felt the same way . frozen . 

" draco , let's get out of here . " she dragged draco by his arm . he didn't take his eyes of the chosen one until the cold air hit his face . 

pansy dragged him out of the store . 

***

draco didn't bother wrapping a towel around his lower half , he didn't mind the house elves seeing him , they have several times before . 

he walked slowly onto his balcony . the cold air hitting him in every single possible place on his beautiful , lily-white body . his scars across his chest standing out . he looked over the entrance to the manor . his mind wondering all over the place . all over a certain wizard . 

he wanted him out of his head so badly . at this point he needed to take dreamless sleep potion . he didn't want to dream about anything that has been on his mind . but suddenly his thoughts were interrupted . 

" draco ! come down stairs please ! " he heard his mother , narcissa malfoy , shout . 

he shoved a pair of gray muggle sweats and a white shirt on . 

he swung open his black door and hurried down the stairs , clutching his wand just encase something was wrong . 

" what's wrong , mother ? " he said in a calm voice , hoping nothing absolutely terrible was going to come out of her mouth . 

narcissa was sitting at the table they usually had dinner parties , or drank tea . a tea cup head tightly in her boney hand . her hair pulled back in her normal style . 

" have you seen the daily prophet today ? " his mother asked , her eyebrow cocking up ; her face ( as usual ) cold . 

" no , i haven't read that rubbish in ages . " draco laughed in confusion . 

" well maybe you should read the cover . " his mother shot at him , throwing the paper across the table . draco picked it up with his smooth hand . 

his heart skipped a beat as soon as he saw the headline . 

**HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY SEEN IN A CLOSET TOGETHER !**

shit . who told the prophet about this ? whoever is was , draco had a thing or two to say to the- 

" is it true , son ? were you in a closet with ... harry potter ? " she asked sternly , not a hint of emotion in his mother's face . 

his hands shook with embarrassment . he looked down at his feet , he couldn't decide if he wanted to tell the truth or tell his mother a flat out lie . he decided to go with the more noble route . 

" of course not mother , nothing to worry about . " he lied . he didn't want her to think what he thought he was thinking . 

" okay , good . we don't want people to think anything to foul . " she smiled without her eyes . looking straight back down at her feet . 

draco understood that she wanted him to leave now . so he strode back up the stairs , wanting to get to his room as quickly as possible . 

he ran into his room and slammed the door in fear . what if his mother finds out he just lied ? what would she think ? what would _everyone else_ think ? 

he flopped onto his clean bed , moaning into his pillow . wanting so badly to slip into dreamless sleep . 

but of course , draco malfoy can never get what he wants , can he ? 

he heard intense tapping at his window , probably a stupid howler about that paper right ? 

he walked over to his window and unlocked it slowly . a loud barn owl bolting into the wall . 

" dumb bird . " he laughed , untying the ribbon bonding the letter to the owl . 

he ripped the paper carefully , not knowing what could be in the parcel . but to his surprise , it was just a note . 

**_meet me in the guest bedroom at harry potter's house party tomorrow . i have something you might like ._ **

" you're kidding right ? no name ? " draco grimaced . 

***

draco couldn't believe that he was standing at the foot of grimmauld place for the second time in a month . why was draco listening to the note anyway ? he could be in grave danger for all he knew . that's why he came alone . 

the music boomed from the windows . muggles still not being able to see that party taking place . pansy would've loved this , draco thought . 

draco contemplated for ten minutes whether or not he wanted to go inside . but in the end , of course his curiosity came over him . 

he walked up the steps slowly , not wanting the music to break his ears . wanting to be invisible to everyone .

thank god he wasn't bothered by kreature on his journey up to the second floor . the floor where draco and harry had been stuck in a closet together for seven minutes . 

as soon as he his foot finished climbing the steps he saw familier sweaty bodies jumbled together , not seeing anyone who really caught his eye . he just wanted to get this over with, wanted to get whatever **_" he might like "_** over with . 

so he took a hard right , walking down the run down hallway leading to a random guest room . guessing that was where he was supposed to be . 

as soon as he walked in musty smell hit him the the face . they black dresser that was in the corner of the room covered in dust , the room looked like it hadn't been occupied in years . the quilt that laid on the bed was orange with blue and white squares on it . the lamp on the corner of the dresser illuminating the room with yellow light . the walls a run down gray-blue . would potter take care of his damn house ? the only thing that really suck out to draco was the black rocking chair in the bottom left corner of the room . the chair had a white floral pillow sitting on it . 

draco sat on the disgusting bed , waiting for a sign of the person who wrote the note . but there was nothing for nearly an hour and a half . he decided he was tired and needed to leave . so he stood up . but has he turned the door knob , the person on the other side did too . he dropped his hand from the knob , not knowing if he wanted to see the person on the other side of the door . but of course the door was pulled open as soon as he let go . 

a tan figure stood in the doorway , the smell of firewhiskey filled draco's nostrils . 

" potter ? " 


	3. malfoy's garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! i'm so sorry for the delay, i have rewritten this chapter over 3 times now. hope you enjoy!

"potter?" draco asked , shock written all over his face. 

he couldn't believe that harry had wrote him the blasted note. draco wanted to know right away, before he said something he would regret. was it really harry that wrote the note? or maybe he just stumbled in on accident. he was very drunk, the firewhiskey engulfed his body the more the man swerved into the room. his clothes draping off of his body, his red and gray flannel nearly falling off. his black boots weighing his small feet down as he strode toward draco. harry potter was wasted. 

"aren't you hot?" draco asked, eyeing potters flannel once more. the belt around harry's waist looked painfully tight. 

harry whipped around a smirk plastered across his tired face. the intoxication taking over every inch of his body. was harry drunk when he sent to note too? or did he just have to get drunk to deal with what _**"he might like."**_

"you think i'm hot?" harry giggled, throwing himself onto the bed beside draco. 

malfoy felt his cheeks heat up. he twisted his fingers into the dusty quilt with all of his strength. he wanted to disapparate out of the situation, but something kept him. someone kept him. harry turned his head slowly to stare a draco. the vibrant green eyes staring through him. he saw an ear to ear smile form on harry's face, out of the corner of his eye of course. 

"did i make you blush , malfoy? don't get your wand in a twist ... i just said what you were thinking." harry kept a huge smile across his face. his eyes becoming more intimate with every second he continued to stare at draco. 

suddenly draco's eyes were glued to him too. the silence between them quite comfortable. so many thoughts were going through draco's brain; but none of them included the note. harry twiddled with his hands on his thighs, feeling the sweat build on them . they both knew they would never forget this moment. but they would be forgetting the last time they saw each other completely; like it never happened. 

all harry wanted to do was apologize, apologize for everything he said back in the closet. he didn't mean it, or least he didn't want to mean it. he could see the sadness still laced in draco's eyes, he looks the same he has always looked, aside form the tattoo on his thumb; harry didn't notice it until now. it was a colorless daisy, they used to have tones of them at hogwarts, there was an entire field full of them. 

"have you ever had a secret love affair?" harry asked, rubbing the soft skin of dracos thumb, trying to desperately to understand what it meant; who it was for. 

"no .." draco trailed off, moving his hand out of harry's grasp. draco's cold action shot shivers down harry's spine.

"no girl has ever loved me, doubt one ever will." malfoy swiped his hair out of his eye, his cheeks glowing red with embarrassment and sadness. 

"that's a joke, right?" harry laughed, pulling draco's hand back into his. he loved the feeling of his snow-like skin cooling his finger tips. 

"did i laugh? does that sound like a joke? i'm serious!" draco spat, he stood from his sitting position on the tattered bed . his fist balled up ridiculously tight. 

"draco .. i didn't-" 

"no. don't say anything. I need to think." draco stopped talking before it all poured out of him , he wasn't going to open up to harry potter; not now, not _ever._

"draco , i really didn't mean it like that." harry got up from the tattered bed as well. he took slow steps toward the crumbling figure of draco malfoy. not knowing what to do next, he just did what he was already doing. 

harry took hold of draco's hand once again, the ice cold temperature cooling his sweat covered skin. of course he took the hand that had the tattoo, wanting to analyze it more. harry didn't understand why he was fascinated the daisy so deeply, maybe it was because he was to afraid to ask. he didn't want to make malfoy more upset than he already was. 

"why did you ask me here , potter?" draco blurted, shoving the liquid that glazed his eyes back down . 

harry's face instantly dropped; went cold. he hadn't forgotten he sent the note, he just hadn't wanted it to come up. harry sent the note because he couldn't bare the guilt anymore, he couldn't sit in grimmauld place and pretend he didn't feel bad for what he said to draco back in the closet. he was so afraid for what would come next that he just stared into his own oblivion of thought. 

"harry?" draco asked. snapping harry out of his trance by sliding his pale hand into his tan, much smaller, one. 

"um-" harry coughed, squeezing draco's hand slightly. "i sent you the owl because i need to apologize." he spit out in one breath, terrified of what draco would think; what he would say. 

"okay..." draco whispered, he shifted on his feet for a few seconds; nothing came out of harry's mouth but unsteady breaths. 

malfoy interlocked his fingers with harry's, causing him to now have a better grip on the boy who lived. he dragged him over the the full size bed, forcing him to sit. draco sat beside him, harry didn't try to break the grasp for a second. 

harry knew he had to talk at some point, so he might as well get it over with. he slowly turned his head to see draco staring back at him, waiting patiently, for the first time, to hear what harry had to say. 

"mal- ... draco," harry closed his eyes, he took the deepest breath he could have possibly took. "I am so sorry for everything that happened in that closet. what I said was 100% uncalled for and i shouldn't have said it." harry let out the breath he had been holding in all at once, his chest flattening. 

draco didn't know if he should be upset, or laugh. why was harry taking this so seriously? it's not like others haven't said it before. 

"out of all people, I know what it feels like to have people talk about your dead relatives in a negative way..." harry trailed off. the opacity of his words becoming more clear with every letter he spoke.

harry looked down at their still interlocked fingers, he rubbed his thumb with his own, the soft skin soothing his nerves. he looked back up at malfoy, once again seeing the gray eyes staring back at him. 

they both felt it, draco knew they did. he knew what harry was thinking . 

or so draco thought. 

"oh, sorry." harry mumbled, pulling his hand from draco's. 

so many emotions flew through draco at once. he felt a sense of lose at the loss of contact. he was so touch deprived, he never wanted to let potter go. but there was on thing that he knew for sure.. 

"im not-" draco pushed out. 

malfoy grasped harry's cheeks, throwing his body at the straight postured man. 

when their lips connected, draco saw sparks behind his closed eyelids. harry's warm lips felt so good against his cold ones, the temperatures working so well together. it felt as if the cold months were slipping away and the sun was finally shining through the clouds. he felt as if they were laying in the middle of a field full of daisys, reading allen ginsberg poems and making flower crowns. he just felt like this was what he has needed for so long; now that he finally had it he felt like he could give, share, maybe even loose. loose anything but this moment. 

harry intertwined his hands into draco's hair. the smell of expensive dior cologne touching his tongue. he didn't understand anything that was happening, but he didn't need to. all he knew is that draco malfoy was pressing his body against him for the second time in his life. the feeling of draco cupping his cheeks as he kissed him with so much passion, yet so timidly. it made him feel like there was nothing more that he needed. he would've done anything for draco to never stop feeling the way he was feeling now. the feeling of needing to fling himself onto him never fading away. 

the moment felt like it lasted forever. draco pulled his lips away from harry's slowly, pressing his forehead to his. he took deep breaths, trying to control his lungs after screaming for air. he could feel harry breathing out of his nose rapidly, the warm air hitting his chin. harry giggled quietly, making his cheeks turn rosy.

"what are you giggling for?" draco smiled, pulling his forehead away from harry's.

he felt harry squeeze his hand as he continued to giggle, tears appearing in his eyes from the laughter.

"i feel limitless." he looked into draco's eyes; the smile faded from his face. "i feel infinite." 

***

he felt feathers hugging his as he laid. he snuggled into the clean comforter, the corners of his lips turning up as his consciousness seemed to seep back into his body.

"wake up! wake up draco!" he heard a familiar voice shake him, feathers flying all around him. 

he opened his eyes to see a stubble covered face inches away from his own. more feathers flew all around his head, the sun peaking out from behind his dark, soft, messy hair. his dimples flexing as his smile somehow grew bigger. his heart swelled as he saw his glowing face staring back at his, the sheet covering his shoulders. 

"come on!! we can't miss it!!" he grasped draco's hand, pulling his body from the fluffy mess that was the bed. 

he looked down at the beautiful man in front of him, he was naked, his body was small but still had muscle; his tan skin glistened in the sunlight coming through the open french doors. the sweet smell of ocean flowed through his nostrils as he took a deep breath in, draco felt the breeze hitting every inch of his body. he wanted to look at him forever, he felt like there was no concept of time when he was there. they stood there for awhile, until draco realized he was naked as well, he flinched.

"don't be embarrassed, its nothing i haven't seen before." the man reached up and curled his loose platinum hair behind his small ear. the smooth skin of his warm hand feeling amazing against his skin. 

he reached for both his hands and intertwined their fingers, the temperatures always working so well together. he looked into his green eyes, as he moved closer to him. their lips connected like it was nothing, like it was effortless. it felt so familiar, but still so exhilarating; it felt like he never needed anyone else in his life, no one but him. 

"now come on! its happening!" the boy laughed, dragging draco by his hand once again. 

the sea breeze hit him hard in the face as he dragged him out the doors. he was looking at the white sand on the beach, it felt so good on his feet, it felt foreign.

"what is happening, harry?" draco laughed, finally lifting his head. 

the sky was filled with color; pink, orange, and red, maybe even a little purple. it was breathtaking, he felt like his whole life was dark before he met harry, harry pulled back the clouds to reveal the blistering sun. 

"its beautiful, harry." he smiled, squeezing his hand softly. 

"you're a better sight though." harry laughed, his cheeks becoming more flushed then they already were. 

he turned his body to face the much shorter man. he raised his hands to cup his face. harry snuggled his cheek into his grasp, holding into his forearms. draco slid his hand into the black hair above harry's ear. he saw the happiness lay behind harry's dilated pupils, im sure harry could see the same thing behind his own. 

"there is not a single person i'd rather be with." harry smiled, he turned his head to kiss draco's hand. 

he stood on his tiptoes to reach draco's lips, he placed a soft, gentle kiss onto them. he took his hand into his once again.

"lets go.." harry mumbled, he began to walk toward the ocean. draco was to delirious to get in the water. 

but suddenly, _everything_ began to slip away. the cold ocean breeze turned into a dull musty smell. the sunset behind him began to fade into what looked like his bedroom. harry's figure grabbed for him, trying to hold on, but he began to turn into dust, into nothing. 

"harry! no!" he screamed, it echoed throughout his entire existence. the hallow shell of his body feeling colder than ever. 

even his body faded into nothing, he felt someone shaking him. he didn't want to open his eyes. he didn't want to see the reality of who it really was. he didn't want it to end. he wanted to be back on the beach with harry. he didn't want to come back to this undesired reality. 

"wake up! oh my fuck draco!" pansy shook him a little harder. her nails digging into his bare torso. 

he moaned and turned his face into his pillow. at last, pansy stopped touching him with her sticky hands. he couldn't breathe, but he didn't care, he didn't want to breathe air that wasn't the near ocean. but he could still feel pansy's presence sitting beside him on the bed. he just wanted to be alone in his loneliness. 

"get out, pansy." draco spat into his fluffy pillow, not being able to see her reaction. 

"for what?" pansy smiled, she dragged her fingertips down the toned muscle of malfoy's back; she tickled him into chills in the process. 

"because i don't want company today." he turned over onto his back aggressively; finally letting his lungs have the air they so desperately craved.

"whats got your wand in a knot?" pansy scoffed; draco continued to look up at the ceiling, trying so hard not to meet her gaze. 

everything had draco's wand in a knot. he might be underestimating the word when he thinks this, but that is how it feels. he wanted his entire life to be different. if he could go back to hogwarts, he would change everything. he would change every single last thing. but he would never tell anyone this, he couldn't. 

"just leave." he said coldly, still not looking into pansy's, probably hurt, eyes. 

"fine, but don't ask me to come here tomorrow." she spat, stomping out of draco's room at the manor. 

why was pansy so mad anyways? it was just one time he asked her to get out, it certainly wasn't the first time; it won't be the last either. maybe he forgot about something that they were supposed to do today. but he didn't care, he either wanted to be alone, or with good enough company. 

he rolled out of his bed slowly, the light coming through his curtains hurting his eyes due to the deep sleep he just ensued. he walked over to his bathroom, he took one look into the mirror; he was revolted. had pansy seen anything? any part of him? had he said anything in his sleep that would make her upset? or was he perhaps just overthinking? he finally convinced himself, over brushing his teeth, that he probably was. 

he walked out of his bathroom into his closet, he still enjoyed wearing his black suit every once in a while; he didn't understand why though, it had so many bad memories attached to it. he pulled the black blazer, black turtle, and black dress pants off of the hanger, slipping them on as slowly as possible. he didn't want to see his mother over morning tea, he knows thats probably a terrible thing to think, but he couldn't help it. no one was good enough, at least no one that would come to the manor often. 

the last time _he_ was at the manor draco had been asked to identify him. 

**_"i can't be sure." draco whispered, all eyes were on him, he felt as if everyone was counting on him._ **

**_"draco. look closely, son. if we are the ones to hand potter over to the dark lord, all would be forgiven, it would all be as it was, understand?" his father whispered, he grabbed his neck as he spoke._ **

**_of course draco understood, if they were the ones to give potter over he would die; potter would die. he didn't know if he wanted that. he didn't think he wanted that. not one single bit._ **

**_"dont be shy, sweetie. come over..." bella whispered in her giggle like voice._ **

**_bella took his hand and lead him over to where potter was kneeled on the floor. potters face was distorted, swollen in every place he looked. no doubt was the work of granger._ **

_**"now, if this isn't who we think it is, draco, and we call him, he will kill us all. we need to be absolutely sure." bella continued to whisper.** _

_**he got down to potters level, inches away from his face. potter looked into his eyes, begging him.** _

_**"whats wrong with his face?" draco managed to get out, his throat felt like it was closing in as he spoke.** _

_**"yes, what is wrong with his face?"** _

draco couldn't think about that without it ripping at him. but one thing he did know was that in the end, he would have never gave harry over the dark lord. he was proud of himself for that.

as soon as he was fully clothed he opened his door, trying not to make any noise in the process. but of course, as soon as he left the house elves went in to clean his room. he walked down the massive black staircase on his tiptoes, again, trying to make as little noise as possible. but of course, he can't do anything in this house without someone seeing. 

"hello, darling." narcissa mumbled, looking up at her son and his suspicious behavior. "why are you trying to sneak around the house, draco. you know that i know you have more secret ways of getting your way around." 

this was very true. over the years draco has found plenty of ways to sneak around the house; but he didn't feel like sneaking around today, he just wanted to get where he needed to be. he didn't want to sneak around anymore. 

"yes, i know you do, mother. i just want to get where i need to be today. and i'd just like to be alone." he said, terrified of what his mother would say next. 

"as i heard. pansy came through here like a tornado, stomping her way out of the manor. that girl can be ridiculous sometimes." she smiled, but without her eyes. but she took draco's hint, as soon as she finished her sentence, she walked into the next room over. 

he practically broke into a run as soon as his mother was out of sight. he ran through the foyer, than the sitting room, then to the huge back doors. these doors where covered in black metal thorn vines, at the top they met with two roses. he used all of his strength to push them both open at once, the cold air beyond hitting his face. he took a huge breath, cold air filling his lungs to the brim; he exhaled slowly. 

he took his first step out into his garden with pride, but he needed to get to the middle as soon as possible. he needed her to tell him what to do. 

he began to fast walk down one of the dozens of paths he had memorized by now. he took all the correct turns he needed to make. he flew past the hundreds of flowers and trees he had planted over the years with ease, not a single flower not connected to a time in his life. then he saw it, he saw her. he ran as fast as he could to the middle, the fountain growing nearer with every stride. 

"alice! please, alice!" he screamed as he ran to the fountain. he hit his pelvic bone on the granite when he finally arrived. he looked deep into the water.

the fountain stood tall, a fleur-de-lis stood high on the top. it was covered in moss and dirt; but the water was crystal blue, the only objects that weren't blue that were in the water were all the muggle coins draco had found in london. on the second level on the fountain, draco planted multicolored flowers, it took him all day to figure out the spell to stop the water flow going into the second level, he was only 13 at the time. he has had to replant the flowers several times since then; they were much overgrown now. but draco liked it that way. vines coiled up the entire thing, some had thorns, some didn't. at the end of the day, this was draco's prized creation, a fountain. 

"alice! please! i need your help! im so sorry i haven't said anything in so long. i just haven't had something important enough to tell you, until now." draco shrieked. he was desperate for her to respond. 

draco waited for her to respond, his face hanging over the water. but thankfully, all of the sudden, his face was soaked with water. 

"you haven't called me for years draco!! years!! and now you think you can just come back?? its not fair!" alice screeched, she was soloud that the crows flew away. she splashed more water into draco's face. 

alice has been the only living being that has actually helped draco in his life time. she has helped him with everything, from girls, to his study's, she has always been there to keep him company when no one else was. the first time he ever remembers talking to alice was before he set off for hogwarts. he was so angry at his father for not getting him a chocolate frog from the shops that he ran into the garden. this was actually the first time he ever found the fountain. he ran up to it and splashed the water aggressively, alice yelled at him for minutes after that; talking about how disrespectful it was for him to touch her like that. he was dumbfounded when he heard her for the first time. for so long, he was confused about what she was, who she was. but he asked her for advice; after that, he always came here to talk to her, she was his only true friend most of the time; he was her only true friend in return. but draco would tell her everything, even how he truly felt about his parents and people at hogwarts. he even told her about how he knew it was harry. thats why when he came home for christmas holiday in third year, he swore her to secrecy, no one could know she was here. and thats how it has always been. draco is the only being that know she exists. 

he wished he could take her everywhere but how could he exactly do that if she was a cursed spirit that lived in the water and somehow couldn't leave it, or whatever she was, he honestly had no clue what _exactly_ she was.

"alice, i know. im so sorry, but this is an emergency!" he yelled inches above the water, he needed her to tell him what was going on with him, with his feelings. 

"i have nothing to say to you draco malfoy!! you left me remember!! whatever you have going on in your life now, you can deal with yourself." she spat into his face. the water ignited with light as she talked. 

draco had imagined alice as a human; he thinks she would be absolutely breathtaking, he imagined her to be just as pale as he was with red hair. she wore sheer white dresses and she loved to frolic in fields of daisy's. she was the reason he had the tattoo on his thumb. if she was a human, she would be the love of his life. he would be married to her right now.

"alice, i think i have feelings for harry potter." he said as calm as possible. it was the first time he had ever say it out loud, it felt like the ropes that were binding his body finally loosened a bit. 

"WHAT???" she erupted. "LIKE THE CHOSEN ONE HARRY POTTER? THE HARRY POTTER THAT YOU ARE ENEMIES WITH??" draco had learned to back up from the fountain when he dropped news like this. every single word that she just yelled made the water splash up. 

"yes." he whispered. 

"give me the evidence, baby." she said, using the same comforting voice she had been using with him for over a decade. 

"god ive missed you alice." draco smiled as he took a criss-cross apple sauce position in the dirt. "okay so, i think this has been a long time in the making so don't be surprised. we kisse-." 

"YOU KISSED HARRY POTTER?! FINALLY!" she cut him off, so much water erupted that it hit draco nearly 8 feet away. did she know this was in the making??

"what do you mean finally?? alice.." draco's cheeks began to heat up from the fact that alice might have known all along, she has known this whole time.

"oh sugar, this has been in the making for years! nothing i haven't seen coming! so what has made you have this great epiphany besides this smooch between you and the chosen one?" she giggled, water now seeping towards draco's legs due to her excitement. 

"well i had a dream.. he woke me up in a bed full of feathers, he looked so handsome. he pulled me out of bed, we were both naked and admiring each others figures. then he dragged me onto the beach. alice, there was the most beautiful sunset, i wish you could have seen it. then he kissed me and told me there wasn't another person he'd rather be with..." draco smiled to himself, the heat of his cheeks amplifying even more. 

"what happened next??" alice said, excited out of her mind 

"nothing, it faded into nothing. that bitch pansy woke me up." he spat. he hated pansy right now, she ruined the whole experience that he was loving so dearly. 

"draco, love, you already know what i'm going to say." she said in her calm voice. 

and it was true, draco already did know what she was going to say, he knew this entire time what she would say next. he just needed to hear it from her to really know.

"draco, since i can't be there for you in the flesh, i want you to have everything. so go for it, be brave. go where you heart is guiding you and don't be afraid to loose in the process; you can't be afraid." alice's voice felt like ice splashing into his ears. she had said exactly what he thought she would say, but it was exactly what he needed to hear. she was always here, hopefully it would be like that forever. 

"alice, thank you. you always say what i need." draco got up from his position in the dirt. he rubbed his shoes into the brown muck as he walk toward her. "i love you, alice." 

he stuck his hand into the glittering water, the liquid began to seep up his arm, twirling itself around his figure. alice tickled him as she made her way up to his face, her water touched his skin but didn't get his closes wet. she wanted to embrace him fully in herself while she still had him here. god knows when draco will be needing her next. 

"i love you too. now, what are you going to do about this little crush? or more of a big crush but-"

a huge crack shook the ground, draco was sure something terrible had happened. alice slid back into the fountain as soon as possible, not wanting to break their law of secrecy between them. draco turned around as soon as alice was silent and completely removed from him. 

they both knew what the crack was; anyone could determine it. someone had apparated to malfoy manor. 

"is anyone there?" draco shouted into the nothingness of his garden trails. the flowers were still shaking from the impact of the crack. alice was in the fountain as still as if there was no wind to push her, had this person heard anything? 

"hello? is anyone th-" draco's jaw dropped as he heard footsteps stumble down the path, the figure moving toward him. 

he was clean shaven, his smooth tan skin still glimmering under the clouded sky. he was wearing a gray and blue flannel, the blue nearly matching his tight-fitted low waist jeans. the jeans hugged his legs so perfectly, they let you see him, but not entirely. his hair was dark, wet from a shower only a half hour before. he wore all black suede timberland boots, they looks nearly brand new. he ruined them as he ran through the mud, not a single care of what they would look like after they splashed into the brown liquid. his rounded glasses bounced slightly as he ran, he pushed them back up as he got closer to draco. the sound of the gravel crunching stopped as soon as he reached the middle.

"there you are." he smiled, he curled his messy hair behind his ear, fixing his glasses again. 

"what are you doing here?" draco tried to desperately not to smile, but he just couldn't help it. he was so happy to see him here, he was the only person he cared to see. 

"i came to get you of course." he laughed, walking closer to draco. 

but draco couldn't keep himself still, he was walking to slow. he ran as fast as he could to close the 10 foot gap between their bodies. he slammed into him with everything he had, wrapping his arms around his neck. he shoved his cold nose into his blazing neck, making small happy noises as he did. 

"someone is happy to see me." the other boy smiled, now wrapping his arms around draco's waist, in someway pulling him tighter. 

draco could hear movie scoring playing in his head, the smell of pumpkin spice and apple taking him in. 

"i amso happy to see you, harry." draco laughed, pulling away from the him. 

the smile on harry's face made draco's heart swell up to maximum size. the fact that alice was listening on in him; she felt the was he was feeling, that dawned on him. would she be jealous?

"well we can't stay." harry looked at his mud-covered shoes, digging them farther into the gravel. mud covering the entire toe of his boot. 

"why? where do _we_ have to be?" draco said frantically, he grabbed harry's hand; moving closer to him again. 

what would he say next? draco wasn't friends with any of his, so it wouldn't be a social gathering or anything of the sort. 

"we have to go back to hogwarts." 


End file.
